Him
by Cora Indigo
Summary: Before ROTG, Daine speculates about her feelings for Numair. Will NOT follow path of ROTG. All characters are Tamora Pierce's, etc.
1. Crazy

Him

By Cora Indigo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daine sat on her couch one evening before Midwinter, contemplating. Contemplating Him. Had he noticed her staring at him lately? If so, he hadn't said anything. His black hair, full mouth, and dark eyes made her shiver with pleasure as a tiny spark of something rushed up her spine. Oh, how she loved him. 

She watched him. She watched him during her lessons, during mealtime, even while he groomed his patient gelding Spots. Sometimes he would look up and see her watching him. She would blush scarlet and look away quickly. Had he noticed? Most of Daine wished he hadn't. How embarrassing would it be to have your teacher know you were in love with him? He would think she was just an emotional child with a crush. He thought of her as a student eager to learn from him, Daine was sure. Nothing more or less. Just a platonic student and teacher relationship. But part of Daine wished he had noticed her staring. Then she wouldn't have to tell him. 

She was sure she would have to tell him she loved him someday. Her feelings were beginning to be too much to bear. She fantasized about him. What would it be like to have his soft lips caress her own? Her fingertips to touch his chest, to curl in his chest hair? She could only imagine. She did like to imagine. 

How many times had he said "love" in her presence? Daine tried to remember every time, to remember what his warm voice sounded like when he uttered that simple word. She shivered again, this time from cold as well as pleasure. 

Daine stared into the crackling fireplace, her heart breaking. The flames reflected in her blue gray eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He would never love her. He was fourteen years older than her, and would find someone his age to marry and have a family with. Daine thought she would die if that happened. Every night, she would snuggle into her pillow, pretending, wishing it was him. Every day, she fell more in love. 

Once again glancing at the glowing fireplace, Daine heard a knock on the door. She rose to answer it, and nearly tumbled over a sleeping Kit. Walking more carefully, Daine opened the door a crack and looked out. It was Him. Numair. 

Daine gasped inaudibly. What was she to do? She had to let him in. Shakily, she opened the door and let the tall figure of Numair into her chambers. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She refused to meet his eyes, just in case he could see through them and into her soul. "Here, sit down," Daine whispered, gesturing to a plush armchair. Numair smiled, white teeth flashing against swarthy skin. 

"Good evening, my magelet. Up for a lesson?" Numair was his usual charming self, and Daine squirmed. Why did he have to be so gods-cursed handsome? 

"Of course," Daine replied shyly. She still refused to meet his warm gaze. Numair's hand on her back caused her to jump. She looked up, startled, into his ebony gaze, and his smile was warm and loving. Loving. Not that sort of loving, Daine scolded herself mentally. Loving, as in friends. She loved him so much more than a friend. Oh, how she loved him. 

She was going crazy.

She scooted closer to him, slowly, millimeter by millimeter so she wouldn't arouse suspicion from him. If he noticed, he didn't comment. Until he did comment. "Magelet?" he asked, looking at her, clearly puzzled. She blushed, feeling her ears turn bright red. 

"Oh, I'm just cold," Daine answered, shivering to emphasize her point. He nodded. And wrapped a long, strong arm around her, making her shiver, this time not from cold. 

"Maybe we should skip the lesson. Neither of us seem in the mood to study." Daine nodded gratefully. His lean, male neck was very distracting… 

She watched his lips, the way they formed his words. Daine envied the court ladies who had had the privilege to kiss him. She wondered if he was a good kisser. 

She was, most definitely, going crazy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll write more if you REVIEW! But please tell me if I should continue. No flames, please, but do tell me if you don't like it & why. 

~Cora Indigo ;-) 


	2. Rather Personal Questions

Him

By Cora Indigo

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, but I have been busy writing my own novel. I just realized that it's been over a year since I've updated! Additionally, I apologize if the tone of this chapter is different than the first. Over the past year, I have grown, changed, and (hopefully) matured as a writer. I thank you for your consideration in this matter.

"Numair…" Daine whispered the word, savoring its sweet, tender taste, its smooth, flowing feel. She hadn't realized the word had left her lips until she felt the great dark presence beside her shift in answer.

"Mmmm?" His voice, a soft rumble in his chest, made the hairs on the back of her arms stand up. She would do anything to hear him speak, no matter how uninteresting the subject matter happened to be. But tonight, however, Daine had no plans to ask boring questions.

"Tell me about your closest friend." The question was stupid, Daine knew, and Numair would probably see right through it. He would peer into the darkest recesses of her soul, and he would see, with perfect clarity, the question she was longing for him to answer. _Do you love me?_

"My closest friend? Magelet, what has gotten into you tonight?" Numair pulled away from their semi-inappropriate embrace and scrutinized her carefully. "But if you insist…"

"I do." Daine sincerely wished she was replying with those same words to a different question. Marriage had not yet occurred to her, and yet it sounded…warm, and nice. Deep down, however, Daine knew that Numair wasn't the type to settle down with a girl like her. He would want someone else after awhile, someone blonde, mature, buxom…Varice.

"My closest friend is a very talented mage. She is a gifted healer with a bit of a temper, however--"

Daine interrupted. "Alanna." She breathed, wondering at the disappointment that threatened to flood her. Honestly, what had she been expecting? Had she really thought that Numair considered her his closest friend?

"No. You didn't let me finish," Numair stated, amused. "Alanna is one of my dearest friends, but my very closest friend is a good deal more foolhardy and stubborn. And a bit younger, too. She is the most beautiful woman in all of Corus, with a bit of a knack with animals." Numair finished of his speech with an elegant bow, contorted as he was in a sitting position.

"Numair, I was being serious. Besides, I am _not_ the most beautiful girl in Corus." Numair muttered something. "Pardon?"

"Nothing, magelet, nothing." He paused, dark eyebrows furrowed. "Daine, has Perin kissed you?" Seeing the look on her face, Numair quickly amended his question. "I mean, I know it's none of my business, but… I do worry about you. Students are hard to find these days."

Daine smiled at his obvious concern, and sighed. Perin had kissed her, and it was nice, but she had imagined it was Numair who had brought his face so close to her own..."He's kissed, me, yes."

"And did you like it?" Daine wasn't listening. She watched his full mouth form his words around straight white teeth.

She was beyond crazy. She was in love.


End file.
